roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Daybreak Saga
The 'Daybreak Saga '''is a saga made out of episodes of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who series' and a film. The saga began with ''A Dalek Situation'''' and concluded with ''The New Year of Horror. The saga's prominent theme was the conflict between the Time Lords and the Master and the Second Great Time War. Stories A Dalek Situation ''(2016) The Thirteenth Doctor is travelling in the TARDIS as he crash lands on Earth. After repairing his TARDIS, the Doctor goes to a new location, which turns out to be a Dalek fleet. After escaping the fleet he goes on more travels. ''The Man in the Pandorica ''(2016) The Thirteenth Doctor lands at Stonehenge, he goes down the secret passage he had discovered during The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang. While in the underground area, he rescues a man stuck inside the Pandorica, the Doctor leaves and goes on more adventures. ''Afterlife ''(2016) The Thirteenth Doctor is travelling in the TARDIS until he accidentally lands at Darillium. He corrects this by landing at Earth the next time. When he exits the TARDIS he remembers the death of his companions Zack and Silver. A TARDIS suddenly hits the Doctor knocking him out briefly, after getting up, the Doctor crawls into the TARDIS but before he can analyse his wound he is mysteriously teleported to a strange building. ''Rose Tyler (2016) The Thirteenth Doctor has been transported to a prison of some sort. When he arrives a phone rings near a staircase, the caller is claiming to be Rose Tyler, which the Doctor does not believe until she says the words he first said to her.. "Run." The call is cut off by a mysterious man calling the Doctor. The Doctor hangs up and calls Rose back. A Guest is transported to the realm the Doctor is in, the Doctor steals a vortex manipulator and goes to Earth. The vortex manipulator is lost half way and is dropped to Rose, who is currently on the same Dalek ship as seen in A Dalek Situation. The Doctor passes out in front of the person who called him. Battle of the Daleks ''(2016) The Thirteenth Doctor is talking to the stranger on the Earth after being teleported there by the vortex manipulator he took from a Guest. Suddenly, Rose calls the Doctor, on the call Daleks could be heard in the background. The stranger and the Doctor uses a TARDIS key to go his TARDIS. The Doctor crashes into the Dalek fleet, causing a lot of damage. The Doctor finds Rose, who is taking pictures of the Dalek plans. The laser on the ship is pointing to Earth, so the Doctor reflects the laser using the ship's controls as the Daleks arrive to the console area. The Doctor is shot in the back by a Dalek as he enters the TARDIS with Rose, while leaving the stranger behind. The Doctor attempts to fly the TARDIS but stumbles as he looks as his glowing hands. The Doctor begins to regenerate but the TARDIS absorbs all the energy of the regeneration. The stranger breaks into the TARDIS and locks the doors as all of the regeneration energy out of the Doctor is depleted. The stranger has regenerated as well. The Doctor then collapses onto a chair in the console room as the Daleks begin shooting at the TARDIS. The Doctor wakes up eventually as the TARDIS goes into the time vortex... ''Year of the Doctor ''(2016) The Thirteenth Doctor is on trial for violating the rules of time. The Doctor didn't realise that by reflecting the laser of the Dalek fleet caused a rupture in another timeline. The stranger shows up as a person to testify against the Doctor because the Doctor attempted to leave him while they were both regenerating. As a punishment the Doctor is sent to Earth stuck in a future incarnation's body as his current body is in a coma while being held by the School of Time Lords. The Doctor stays on Earth for a year and is reverted to his thirteenth self. [[A Dark Day|''A Dark Day]]'' (2016) The Doctors discover that the stranger is actually the Master in disguise and that he was plotting the destruction and rule over Gallifrey by starting another Time War. The Master was then hired by the Time Lord council to apprehend the Thirteenth Doctor to be a soldier for the war. But not knowing that the Master isn't on their side anymore... and never was..... The Doctor fights the Master, eventually making the Master close to dying, so he begins to regenerate. The Doctor then goes to his TARDIS and travel around time and space to find clues about the Master's plan. The Time Lords figure out the Master was faking and go to Earth to retrieve him but he has regenerated and stolen a TARDIS and unbeknownst to the Doctor and the Time Lords a future master is lurking in the shadows on Southern Gallifrey. ''A Other World ''(2016) The Eleventh Doctor is travelling through space, he gets a call from Rose but doesn't see it. He then goes through a time rift and looks for his TARDIS which has set itself coordinates that leads to a barn on Gallifrey... ''Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia ''(2016) The Thirteenth Doctor is about to land on Earth to find more clues about the Master's plan, but the TARDIS spins out of control and crashes down to Earth. When the Doctor exits the TARDIS, he has spotted his past self, the Twelfth Doctor. The two greet each other and agree to solve the Master's plan. They go to the diner where they find clues that lead them to Gallifrey, the Thirteenth Doctor then gets signals that a Time War has started. The two rush over to the TARDIS and head to Gallifrey. The two land at Gallifrey, but Twelve suddenly goes missing after jumping off the top of a city building to find out more. As that is their point of view, the Twenty-Third Doctor is returning home to discover the terrible truth of the terrible events that are yet to unfold. The dimensional gateway suddenly opens, creating the Multiverse, with its true horrors lurking within.. ''Time War 2: The Final Hour ''(2016) The Twelfth Doctor has gone missing, suddenly the Thirteenth Doctor is attacked by the Daleks and is forced to flee to Earth for a while, but a Dalek is sent through the Time Vortex with him, the Doctor destroys it, but the explosion went a bit wrong and made a massive crater and the Doctor was forced to jump through the TARDIS doors. Afterwards, the Doctor pilots his TARDIS to Arcadia, Northern Gallifrey, through the Time Vortex, but he arrives five minutes too early to find Twleve. So the Doctor lands five minutes after they arrived in ''Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia. But no one is to be found, the Doctor decides that he must destroy the Moment. The Doctor arrives at his childhood barn, and to his surprise meets the Eleventh Doctor and they both decide to destroy the Moment by self-destructing the TARDIS due to a neutron star that would have a protective barrier to stop everyone from dying instantly. The explosion would've been so powerful that it would vaporise anything not Gallifreyan. The Doctor flies the TARDIS, with the Moment attached to it, into the neutron star successfully. The TARDIS explodes, but repairs itself from the explosion because of the protective barrier. The Eleventh Doctor flees Gallifrey because of the explosion. Suddenly, the neutron star starts to malfunction, destroying the protective barrier, which caused radiation to spread over Arcadia. When the radiation spread, the Doctor absorbed 87% of the radiation from the malfunction. The Doctor goes inside his TARDIS, struggling to reach for the controls of the TARDIS. The Doctor begins to regenerate into his next incarnation slowly as he drops his sonic screwdriver onto the TARDIS floor. He then begins to hallucinate all of his companions from the current incarnation. The regeneration process starts to accelerate throughout his body, because of the amount of radiation destroying his cells. The Doctor then accepts his fate and that he has to regenerate to survive. His companions disappear, and his face starts to glow with more regeneration energy and then he finally regenerates into the Fourteenth Doctor. The TARDIS starts to explode, and the newly regenerated Doctor escapes to Earth via vortex manipulator. The TARDIS starts to emergency land onto the Earth. The Doctor, who was in a erratic state, starts laughing and then eventually collapses due to the sudden expulsion of radiation in a matter of seconds after using the vortex manipulator. ''The Master of Time ''(2016–17) After his regeneration the Doctor's TARDIS is exploding and crashing to Earth. He passes out from the sudden expulsion of radiation he had absorbed and regenerated from. The Doctor re-awakens to find that his hand is glowing. Due to his regeneration trauma, the Doctor unintentionally goes up a hill and falls off it and his body starts acting like his previous incarnations. The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, and manages to stop the TARDIS from exploding. The Doctor then meets the Tenth Doctor and the Twenty-Third Doctor. The Doctor then chooses his outfit, then the Doctors talk to an old human who owns a strange fobwatch, and they say they dream about the Master. The TARDIS lands on Earth, but the old man stays inside, opening the fobwatch and regaining his memories. The Doctor goes in the TARDIS to confront the old man. He then reveals he is the Master. The Master puts the TARDIS in the Time Vortex, with the Doctor with him. But the Doctor secretly links Ten to the TARDIS when the Master isn't looking. The Doctor then takes out a gun that he left in the suit he was wearing, when he was in his previous incarnation. The Doctor then shoots the time rotor, causing a chain reaction that causes the TARDIS to be set on fire. The TARDIS then emergency lands to where the Tenth Doctor was at, Stonehenge. Ten doesn't see the Doctor and the Master manages to escape in the TARDIS in time to lock the doors and stop the Doctors from getting back in. They go down the secret passage, where Ten tries to seal himself in the Pandorica, to stop the Master from draining his lifespan, Then then uses the protective shield of the Pandorica to stop it from happening. But, the Doctor sees a trap, and pushes everyone in the Pandorica by accident. The Doctor escapes by using a TARDIS key, he then arrives in his newly rebuilt TARDIS. He goes to Stonehenge via vortex manipulator to rescue everyone trapped inside. The Doctor gives Ten his vortex manipulator and everyone else goes with the Doctor to his TARDIS. The Doctor then links the TARDIS radio to Ten. But, it cuts out and is replaced by a mysterious voice saying.. "Your voice is different, but your arrogance is unchanged." Davros then appears on the monitor and the Doctor steps back in horror, thinking he would've been dead by now. Davros then says, "Have you got nothing to say?" The signal then cuts out as fast as the image of Davros appeared. The Master manages to take control over the Doctor's TARDIS and teleports the Doctors and Rose to Earth. The Twenty-Third Doctor, succumbs to his wounds, and regenerates into his next incarnation. Ten also arrives to Earth as well. Ten decides to sacrifice himself to save the Earth from the Master, by taking him out himself. But, before Ten can get there, the Master manipulates time and makes the Doctor get shot by time agents. He struggles to get inside his TARDIS, and lets Rose and the Twenty-Fourth inside. Due to him recently regenerated, he doesn't change. But a crack in the Multiverse absorbs most of the regeneration energy. They exit the TARDIS and they see an explosion in the sky from Ten's sacrifice. The Doctor transports Ten to the TARDIS, since he was linked to it and he wakes up on the floor and walks around the console. The Master is left to float in the vacuum of space from centuries, and he develops major brain damage. He is later found by mysterious travellers. The Doctor prepares to leave, but before he goes, he asks Twenty-Four something, "How long do I live?" And he responds with "You have one week, so make it last..." Nervous, and looking for a way to calm down, the Doctor translates it from Gallifreyan to Earth years, meaning he has five years. He then says, "You will see her soon.." Curious, the Doctor raises an eyebrow and asks if "her" is Rose. He then turns to the hill and sees a mysterious woman, who vanishes in a flash. The Doctor then leaves and flies off for more adventures. ''A New Friend ''(2017) Whilst using a captured Dalek to figure a maze out, the Fourteenth Doctor accidentally lands in a Dalek ship and is attacked. He attempts to escape but the TARDIS starts spinning out of control and flies through the Dalek ship. The Doctor is flung out of the TARDIS doors and sees a TARDIS and attempts to enter it to get to safety because it was closer to where he fell, but it is locked. The Doctor then runs back to his TARDIS and tries to stop it from malfunctioning. The same thing happens again but this time the TARDIS doors were unlocked. The Doctor enters and meets Levi and Livi. He then passes out from exhaustion. He then reawakens and starts to question himself if he will begin his regeneration process soon, since he hadn't felt anything strange and he thought he had been hit by a Dalek ray. The Doctor then has a chance to fix his TARDIS. He dashes out of Levi and Livi's TARDIS and manages to fix the TARDIS temporarily. Levi exits their TARDIS and tries to stop the Doctor. Unfortunately, he is struck by a Dalek ray, but manages to get in the Doctor's TARDIS. Levi doesn't regenerate because he recently regenerated. Levi contacts Livi and tells her to meet him on Earth. The Doctor's TARDIS lands on Earth and Levi and Livi reunite. The Doctor tries to say goodbye to Levi and Livi as the go to the Ood Sphere, the Doctor is accidentally taken with them. They land at the Ood Sphere and Levi and Livi go to investigate the base below. But, the Doctor summons his TARDIS and gets his sonic. Levi and Livi were nowhere to be found... The Doctor texts Levi, and tells him to meet him at Earth, but he never returned.. Levi and Livi are presumed dead. ''Project Manticore ''(2017) Whilst in the TARDIS, the Fourteenth Doctor decides to visit the Ood Sphere once again. When the TARDIS materialises, he is greeted by Ood Silva. The Doctor goes to investigate the base, and finds all the guards dead. He searches the database and finds a file called, "Project Manticore". The Doctor downloads the data onto his sonic screwdriver and goes back to the TARDIS. When in the Time Vortex, he receives data on his new TARDIS pad about Manticore.